Angels And Demons : Sanctus Espiritus
by Sora-chan120
Summary: Sequel to The 14ths Angel. After Allen and Neah have escaped the clutches of both the Dark Order and the Noahs, the race finally begins as Neah leaves a trail of riddles in his wake. Now the question remains, Who will find Allen, the Heart, first?
1. Chapter 1

I AM ALIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!

DISCLAIMER: I will never own DGM… never have and never will

The dimmed room was under the reign of a hateful tension as a lone man sat, long in the embrace of the crimson upholstery. The monochromatic ticking of a nearby grandfather clock was the only thing that broke the silence, one that came to be completely ignored. Though, as the clock ticked in its constant monotone, he began to feel annoyed by the said repeating noise. By that same lone figure, long, slender fingers rapped at the armrest restlessly. The other hand being clenched into a fist and held up his chin. Erratically bouncing his right foot's heel upon the pale carpeted floor, one green eye stared at nothing but the empty loveseat opposing him.

The redhead's thoughts, however, were everywhere, scattered into an obsidian abyss of which seemed to be endless as it was apparently omnipotent. They seemed to cover every memory as well, from the battle for the Ark in Edo, to now. Allen's behaviors, his moods, his demeanor around Link, but especially how he had been treated as of late. It didn't seem right; he had always known something had been off about the atmosphere whenever Allen had entered a room. They would snicker in his attendance, attempt to trip him up in the Cafeteria, Even crack jokes right in front of him! Just what in God's name was going on?

Immediately he sprang up onto his feet, his posture was tense, as was the room at this point. He began to pace through these thoughts, not being able to stand in one place any longer. The room seemed to have been taunting him, laughing in his face about how he couldn't save his own friend, how he had _hurt_ his own friend without his control-

Wait! Without his own control? How could he have hurt Allen when he didn't even realize what he was doing? It didn't make any sense at all! He heard a heavy slam, only to realize he had both stopped pacing and had practically _attacked_ a bookshelf with his fist. Great, did he now not have enough self-control to stop punching things?

_In the Capital land of the deceitful in false name,_

_What can wound the clouds with nothing but its distorted crown?_

_Bearing the mark for all's sin,_

_It lies above a man-made mountain,_

_Glistening in the sinful gold you obediently worship._

_Rtpryc Eeht Kfo Llous Adna Wtreah Neht Emorf Lsgnah Leulc Aruoy_

Just what did that hell did that freak Noah meant by that?

He had barely enough time to remember the riddle written by Neah as he fancifully dropped the old paper to the ground, merely meters from Lavi's reach. He barely had the time to memorize it before it was snatched by from his fingers by that Portuguese Noah. The memory of his overly cocky smirk made his blood boil with hate. Long after Neah had long since kidnapped Allen and took the Ark with him. While he had been recuperating with the hundreds of others who had barely survived with him, he had been asked, rather interrogated with questions about the riddle.

What did it say?

How was it written?

Where there any drawings on the paper?

What kind of paper was it?

Was it written in cursive?

How big was the writing?

They couldn't have shut up for five seconds to gather his thoughts before another bombardment of questions were thrown his way. Personally, he was glad to have escaped into the Library, away from the chaos that was both the infirmary and what was left of the labs. It seemed that everything, from rules to behaviors had returned to their closest sense of normalcy for what seemed to be a long time.

Hence, Lavi continued to pace.

First, he realized, he needed to break it down…

_In the Capital land of the deceitful in false name…_

For what Lavi knew, there were no obvious connections to deceitful lands or false names the Noah to refer to; he decided to skip onto the next line. But, the term 'capital' let him wonder slightly.

_What can wound the clouds with nothing but its distorted crown?_

Wounding the clouds would probably mean that the 'distorted crown' would have to be placed on something rather tall.

_Bearing the mark for all's sin,_

A cross was the only thing that both came to mind as well as made actual sense.

_It lies above a man-made mountain,_

What could that be? A hill? A mountain?

A building maybe in the shape of one?

That was a good thought, he realized, men made buildings, maybe which could be referred to of as a mountain if it were big enough.

_Glistening in the sinful gold you obediently worship._

That definitely meant a cross… a gold one at that.

At this point in history, there weren't many gold crosses atop something. So that had to be a valuable clue.

_Rtpryc Eeht Kfo Llous Adna Wtreah Neht Emorf Lsgnah Leulc Aruoy_

But just what was that last line?

Lavi knew of no such languages for that verse to originate from, nor any immediate references to anything he could remember. Even when he would attempt to pronounce the words for any clues, he would trip over himself and become frustrated. His ears noted another growl escape his throat.

He whipped around; he needed something to write on, fast. Greedily capturing a long distance with his galloping strides, he escaped the deafening silence; maybe the scientists were having better luck than him…..

Hands slammed on a table harshly, startling both the room's occupants as well as the entering Lavi when he opened the door.

"I don't get it! How are we supposed to figure out this last line? Oh, Lavi! Perfect timing, come right in!" It was Reever who had greeted him, a pissed-off scowl scarring his face. As a natural reply, Lavi began to backpedal _very_ slowly, as not to agitate the Australian.

" Oh, you know.. eh hi there guys.. I'll just, y'know be on my way now-"

A harsh yank on his collar kidnapped him from the hallway and into darkness of the room.

Allen's eyes whipped open as he shot up, promptly ending his newest nightmare.

His eyes wildly searched his room for anything that could have escaped his dreams, poised and ready to attack him from behind.

He nearly jumped at the feeling of Neah's tender hand on his back. Gently bringing him into awareness, the same pair of tanned arms wrapped around his shoulders, now rocking the albino child side-to-side in a comforting gesture.

Allen leaned into the touch, wincing as his arm began to ache at the touch. It ached as if his very muscles and veins were about to fall apart right there and then, only to leave bare, brittle bones in its wake.

"It was the same dream again, Neah."

Golden eyes softened as he gazed into Allen's silken hair.

"And I will always be here to protect you Allen, never forget that."

"I won't Neah, I won't."

Allen gently fell back into sleep then, rocked gently by the familiar lullaby his other-half hummed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer:I don't own DGM and never will

SO SORRY FOR MY LATENESS

Allen woke with a start.

He jerked into his sitting position gasping heavily, wiping his newly acquired sheet of ice-cold sweat from his brow.

He let his hand slide upwards, hot flesh swiping the slick hair over his head, out of the way.

He felt a pair of lean arms snake their way around him from behind pulling him into a comforting hug. Neah's head nuzzled in the crook between Allen's head and shoulder, fitting nearly perfectly to the other's body.

"Another nightmare?" He inquired.

"This one was worse." Concluded the other

"Ah."

Neah's fingers traced Allen's scar with interest. He then gracefully plucked a flower from the bland vase from behind him, introducing the alabaster lily into his musician's sight.

"Don't worry, my Allen; as long as you're here, I will allow nothing to slip past to hurt you. Never."

Pulling the rose back out of his musician's sight, he dropped he threw it away to the tile floor, leaving it to rot into a dead clutter of petals before it touched the ground.

By the time he looked back, he saw his charge return to the world of sleep. Years of stress and fear, Neah never knew Allen had, began receding from his face right before his eyes.

With a twinge of guilt, he remembered everything that the boy had been forced to suffer. This was the same boy he had sworn Mana he would protect, the same one who is bearing sagged eyes of exhaustion and the strained muscles of stress in front of him.

Some guardian he was. The recent thought made him twitch in remorse. Because of him, Allen had undergone such stress, so many tasks. If only he hadn't had to do all of this. He'd do anything to not make Allen follow through with this, but his charge had been just too damn determined…

Too annoyed to think further, he flicked wrist in the air, summoning a tune from the piano to soften the silence surrounding the two. Allowing his hand to slowly find rest behind his head, Neah surrendered his mind to follow Allen's into rest.

The dark walls of their dining room seemed to expand the room significantly, almost giving the illusion that their dinner was to be eaten in the utter darkness they sat in, each member slowly eating their food awkwardly. As if it were a contest to figure which one would break the tense silence first.

The Earl was absent this time.

Earl was never absent for dinnertime; and with the atmosphere here, Tyki honestly thought that either Hell had frozen over, or it was going to, very, very soon.

Even now, as he glanced hesitantly to the head of the table, he nearly cringed at feeling an ominous presence in the empty chair. It was as if the thing was staring at them all with some sort of unleashed-yet silent- malice.

It had been only a few days since their…visit to the Black Order. Despite the fact that they had gone out of their way to cause as much chaos as possible to hinder them as much as they could, the Exorcists were still obsessed with the idea that his family was defeatable.

The idea amused him, really.

Putting that thought aside, he pulled the wine to his lips, sipping the ruby sweetness with mild interest; His mind was too busy swimming in other topics.

Allen, the Noah and the exorcist was a perfect example.

He still felt the words of the Earl's brother haunt his mind; echoing in a sort of almost nostalgic way.

His memory flashed back to the note, in which he had only needed a few moments to have memorized it, but it wasn't bad to have had the note in his possession as well.

Feeling a pair of eyes follow his movements, he looked up to see Road avert her gaze.

The silence was too heavy, someone needed to break it, and fast.

With a barely audible sigh, he set down his silverware; the faint clattering of silver against ceramic gave more than enough a demand for attention of the other Noahs to change the object of their attentions.

This was where the silence became even more unbearable and yet to Tyki, mainly due to the sudden shift in attention from their barely touched meals to him; He felt the heavy weight of the several pairs of nearly neon eyes nearly engulf him.

Breaking the trance with a faked cough into the crook of his elbow, he began to break the silence.

"The Exorcist seems to have already decrypted the clue and have found the path to the next one."

"BUT HOW? We can't even decipher what language the script it's from!" Road's cry brought out dramatic contrast from Tyki's murmur, silencing everyone.

This, it seemed, became Lulubell's cue to stand, as she retrieved a letter from a lower level Akuma; taking the slip of paper and spoke through the silence.

"I do not believe that would be necessary now." With a sly smirk, she passed it on to the other members of the family, every Noah receiving a chance to find the translated text of the riddle, below it, the first destination.

_London_

Within the now collapsing fires of the city, The Earl hobbled out.

As he stepped past the panicking and writhing bodies of the lesser beings.

Untouched by any of the soot or blood of the once living, he began his jaunt to London

It seemed St. Paul's Cathedral was beautiful this time of year, especially during dusk. He's heard from many people, now convulsing from their flaming limbs, that the golden cross above it was beautiful, this time of year..

Sorry to forget to mention this, but to clear it up, the reason the Noah and the Exorcists couldn't read it, was because that they were seeing it in another script, and within that script, the words were jumbled up in that pattern… Sorry for the confusion.


End file.
